


巴黎七日

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinny - Freeform, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 七日足以相爱。





	巴黎七日

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seven Days In Paris](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/443090) by draigonfire. 



***

 

      七日足以相爱。

 

***

 

      第一天，她偷来了他套房的钥匙。

      她费了很大力气才说服门房，所以等她溜进他的房间时，她只剩下半个小时了。金妮飞快地点燃了四柱床周围的蜡烛，站在门口，满怀欢喜地等待着。

      德拉科毫无怀疑地走了进来，旅行箱飘在他身后，英俊的脸庞满是旅途的疲惫。看到她时，他停了下来，水银般的眼睛深不可测，他们沉默地看着彼此，虽然只有几秒，却仿佛是永恒，接着，她扑进了他的怀里，将积攒多年的亲吻印上他的脸。他抱住了她，她不由自主地想，这么久没有德拉科·马尔福带给她的那种难以描述的感觉，她是怎么活下来的。一只手抚摸着她的脸颊，手指上一直戴着的闪闪发亮的斯莱特林戒指摩擦着她的脸，她喜欢这种熟悉的感觉。

      “金妮。”当他们终于分开时，他说，她的名字从未听上去如此美妙。

 

***

 

      第二天，他想要谈谈。

      他很早就将她叫醒，用令人心碎的严肃又沧桑的眼神看着她，不知为何，她觉得悲伤。他的话简洁又傲慢，但是，当他把早餐端给她时，他的手很温柔，温柔得让她觉得自己像热锅里的黄油一样融化了。他们没有提及昨晚，因为当德拉科以尖锐的质问打破了沉默时，那种迟疑的语调几乎掩盖了他美丽眼睛中的痛苦、悲伤和惊讶。

      只是几乎。

      他想知道她为什么来，他想知道她怎么来的。听上去他似乎不希望她在这儿，但是接着，他问她为什么离开，她在内心深处知道，过去的几年里，他过得也不好。德拉科的问题太多了，金妮几乎要晕倒，因为这是她头一次不想说话。她想做的事情让她在黑暗中都会脸红，那是她不能讲出来的事情，所以她让他闭嘴，当他不从时，她就用行动让他闭嘴。

 

***

 

      第三天的大部分时间，她都在阳台做梦。

      德拉科白天有事情要忙，他没有告诉她是什么事情，她也不问。其实只要他会回到她的身边，她不在乎他去哪儿。

      他们不太聊天，部分原因是他们都不知道要说什么。她喜欢认为他们的感情已经胜于语言了，而他对她露出的野性眼神，和她深爱着的傲慢扬起的眉毛，都更加证实了她的理论。

      午夜时分，他从长袍里拿出一卷羊皮纸递给她。“有你的一封信。”德拉科平淡地对她说。“来自西莫·斐尼甘的猫头鹰。”

      她接过用心和丝带装饰的羊皮纸，直接扔进了壁炉里。

      他轻轻地碰着她的胳膊肘，她仿佛被烫到了一般，这是其他男人从没给过她的感觉。“你确定？”他的冷静让她害怕。

      金妮没有回答，只是意味深长地凝视着他的双眼，这个答案对他来说就足够了。

 

***

 

      第四天，德拉科给了她一个惊喜，他们一起在埃菲尔铁塔吃晚餐。

      一道咒语使麻瓜看不见他们，从他们的有利位置，整个巴黎尽收眼底。他给她煮的食物是她从未见过和吃过的，因为他没有对她的粗俗口味加以评价，金妮也就没有提及他糟糕的厨艺，或者说魔法。他们在日落中进餐，橘红色的暮光照亮了他贵气的面容，让她有些难以呼吸。

      他真好看，她想。

      之后，她提议走回酒店，他竟然答应了。她大胆地用小手握住他温暖粗糙的大手。他没有推开，她微微转过脸，想掩饰满面笑容，但是他看到了，当然了，因为他总是在看她。

      她真好看，他想。

 

***

 

      第五天，德拉科没去工作。

      她醒来看到他时，觉得很惊讶——快到中午了，他专注地坐在橡木书桌旁。她在他的耳边轻轻印下一个吻，他转过身，露出了开心的表情。但是那种开心稍纵即逝，她真想知道自己是不是真的看见了。

      如金妮所愿，那个下午过得十分懒散、缓慢而愉快。她想品味每个时刻，延长每一秒钟，记住他脸上的每一处轮廓。就算他注意到了，也什么都没说，她也什么都没问。

      晚上，他们并排躺在被子里，他的温暖环绕着她，她以为他睡着了，可他嘶哑地在她耳边轻声问她，他还是想知道她为什么离开。装睡了几秒后，金妮转过身，用痛苦的眼睛看着他。

      “我没有。”她对他说。“是你离开了我。”

      房间里十分安静，她不知道自己是不是惹他不快了。他愣住了，低声喃喃道：“你也没有阻止我。”

      她伸出胳膊抱住他，他们的身体紧贴在一起，一同进入了梦乡。

 

***

 

      第六天，她对他说，她爱他。

      当然，他没有对她说那三个字。德拉科·马尔福不会对任何人说那三个字，何况是她。

      她对他说这句话时，他们正站在他的套房外面，享受静谧的夜晚。他穿着昂贵的黑色长袍，看上去那么优雅高贵，她真想知道他会不会对她感到反感，反感她是一个藏不住心事的天真的小女孩。但是过了几秒钟，她发现他并没有表示怀疑，而是用那双疑虑的灰眼睛盯着她，好像等着她哈哈大笑，告诉他，她在开玩笑。

      可是她没有。

      她泪汪汪地看着他，觉得十分脆弱。她的呼吸哽住了，她张开嘴，脸上的表情诚恳又带着乞求。他知道她确实心口如一，但他似乎不知道要说什么，因此他放弃了语言，而是在回到酒店房间之前，不断抚摸亲吻着她，仿佛他绝不会再触碰到她一样。

 

***

 

      第七天，他离开了。

      当她独自在冰冷无声的酒店房间醒来时，他已经离开了。她并没有立刻发现，金妮总是要花上几分钟才会适应周围环境，但是，当她终于发觉他已经离开时，她觉得十分失落和恐惧，她想崩溃大哭。她的内心喊叫着，说他会回来，但是她也知道，他不会回来了。她那边的床头柜上放着一枝红玫瑰，花茎上仍然挂着水珠，旁边是他沉重的银戒指。

      德拉科·马尔福永远不会丢下他的家传戒指，她对自己说。她摩挲着戒指上复杂的花纹，上面还残留着他的体温。

      玫瑰，戒指，却没有便条。

      她决定再留一晚，以防他回来找她，床单上都是他的味道，她要哭了。

 

***

 

      第八天，报纸来了。

      头条重磅报道，魔法部昨晚在法国凡尔赛附近一场激烈的战斗击败了残余的食死徒。十七个傲罗受重伤，八个死亡。食死徒全军覆没。

      她浏览着死亡名单，已经知道谁的名字会在上面了。她在傲罗的名字下面发现了他，像其他叛乱者一样，用微不足道的小小的黑体字体印在上面，因为对这个世界来说，他是微不足道的。她突然不想裹在他的被子里，不想躺在他永远不会回来的酒店套房中。她突然不想吃为她准备的奢华早餐了，茶和小甜饼一定味如嚼蜡。其实她什么事也不想做了，不想睡觉，不想说话，不想哭泣，也不想活了。

      毕竟，他不会回来取这枚戒指了。

      他也不会回来找她了。

 

 

**「完」**


End file.
